


Rapport

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [19]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Banter, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Foggy strikes up a conversation with a returning customer.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Rapport

**Author's Note:**

> writer's month 2020 prompt "tattoo parlor/flower shop AU" but i couldn't see Matt working in either profession (flower smells and colors would be difficult, and the obvious for tattoo artist) so this is just tattoo parlor. also fun fact with no bearing on the story, this was the first ficlet i wrote for the challenge.

“Now that you’ve been in here a few times and I feel like we’ve developed a rapport, I’ve gotta ask,” he led with as he wiped away a bit of the blood starting to well up across his client’s shoulder blade.

The man the blood belonged to let out a startled chuckle. “A rapport? I like that,” he said, a wary smile transforming the stoic features that usually formed a set with his impenetrably dark glasses.

The tattoo artist grinned. “Yeah, I had a great verbal SAT score, what can I say?” He brushed the strand of long, blonde hair that hadn’t quite made it into the hair tie with the rest out of his face for what felt like the fiftieth time that session. It had only been about ten minutes. “So, Matt—can I call you Matt? We do have that _rapport_ , so, honestly it would be kind of weird if you said no right now—”

Matt merely grunted in affirmation; he’d learned already after three visits that once Foggy picked up a thread of talk it was unproductive to treat any of his questions as if they wouldn’t resolve themselves immediately afterwards.

“Anyway, and I hope it’s not inappropriate of me to wonder, but—”

“You want to know why a blind guy would be interested in getting tattoos,” Matt finished for him.

Foggy wiped away another bit of blood with the cleaning cloth that was getting quite a bit blacker every time he did so. “Yeah.”

The needle began to buzz again and it filled the small silence Matt took to gather his thoughts. “Bear with me here, because I don’t know how prepared you are for tragic back story, but I promise you it leads to the answer.”

Foggy raised an eyebrow as he started another line. He tried to translate that into his tone of voice. “Okay?”

“My dad died when I was young—”

“Oof. Oh, sorry, just a little more tragic than anticipated, keep going.”

“He died a few months after I was blinded, and I didn’t really have anyone else. And you might guess but being disabled tends to limit your friend pool.”

Foggy hummed.

“I guess I just gravitated towards tattoos because they had a culture I could attach myself to. People with tattoos love talking about theirs, so most of them don’t mind describing what they look like to me. It’s…less lonely?”

“That makes sense. Tragic, though, for all the suckers who miss out on knowing you.”

Matt smirked. “Oh, totally,” he agreed. He was starting to think Foggy might not be one of them.


End file.
